starquestmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Automated Shops
There is actually a shop plugin on the server, but most people are not even aware of it. The shop plugin allows you to sell and buy items from another player by using signs and chests. For example, lets say you want to sell some diamonds. You can make a chest and put the diamonds you want to sell into it, then, make a sign with a certain format (format is below) and any other person can come over to that chest and right click the sign to buy (left click to sell) diamonds from me for a certain amount. The diamond he bought it taken from the chest and put into his inventory, and you get the money. Sign Language The sign format is as follows, as long as the sign is adjacent to the chest (or on it) and it says: "Shop Successfully created!" when you finish the sign, it should work. LINE 1: Name - This isn't actually required, because if you don't put anything here it will put your name automatically ''when you finish making the sign. Obviously you can't put someone else's name.'' '''LINE 2: Quantity - Just put a number here. How many items do you want to sell/buy each time someone hits the sign? If I put 1 someone could buy 1 diamond a time for the price detailed in line 4. Also, chestshop supports selling items per unit price. If I put 2304 on this line but someone only had 1 of whatever the shop wants to buy, it would divide the price by the quantity and sell the item for the correct price. If I put on a sign that I want to buy 2304 diamonds for 2304, it would be able to buy 1 diamond for 1 as well. LINE 3: Buy/Sell Price - This line shows if you are buying or selling and for what price. Buying means other people can buy from you, selling means other people can sell to you. For example, if I wanted to have a sell sign for an item for 300 credits, I would put "S 300" on this line. LINE 4: Item - Put the name of the item here. Remember, it is not compatible with the custom names used in the StarQuest resource pack. This also works with numbers and also enchanted items. To find the item ID use the command /iteminfo while holding what you are planning to sell/buy with the chest sign. You can also do this with enchanted items; if a seller wants to buy an enchanted item from a chestshop, they can check what enchants by doing /iteminfo on the sign. Example EXAMPLE - An example of selling 1 diamond to me for 300 debits. FroastJ 1 S 300 Diamond Or here s a picture Tips for a Successful Shopping Empire *As a rule of thumb, set the quantity and price of your buy (B) shops to half or full stacks of items. There are very few items that people will buy as a single unit each time. *Set several sell (S) shops for the same items, in different quantities (1,32,64,etc), so it is easier for people to sell a specific amount. *To prevent bankruptcy due to sell shops getting too many items, fill some slots in the chest with Dirt or whatever other dummy block, and leave free only the slots you're able to cover the cost. *Sometimes the shop fails to be created due to the item name ("Potato" is actually "Potato Item", for example). In that case, hold the item you want to set the shop for and use the command /iteminfo to get both the correct name and the id:metadata. Both work in the item name field. *Ask a mod to use /value to find the spawn price of the item before deciding the price for the shop. * A protected shop by a area where players might want to sell/buy a certain item is always profitable. For example, a wood sale on Boletarian or a enderpearl buyer on Iffrizar.